Kiss and make up
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikayla and Hannah can't stop fighting with eachother. What happens when they get stuck in an elevator together?Hannah says she wants to be friends, The only thing left to do is kiss and make up. Mikiley oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"You know what, you can just go up on that stage all by yourself if you think you're so great!" Hannah yelled at the redfaced, and currently fumming Mikayla. "Oh I bet I could do so much better without you stepping all over my feet and tripping everywhere,this show is supposed to be the best one yet, I don't get why they just _Had _to pick you of all people to perform with me." She shot back. "Excuse me, _You _are performing with _me_, not the other way around." Hannah corrected. Mikayla scoffed and looked away, arms crossed and her nose slightly in the air.

The coreographer ran over and grabbed Mikayla's chin roughly, making her face Hannah, at the same time grabbing the blonde's arm to get her attention. "Ladies... You both have egos and I respect that, but I don't think that it's gonna help if you just keep arguing and insulting eachother non-stop. People are paying to see the two hottest stars since Elvis and Madonna perform together and they aren't gonna be impressed if they witness a catfight onstage." He said with a slight lisp, making it sound less serious than he intended. "Now... kiss and makeup you two, then you are dissmissed untill tomorow." He said pointing back and forth at the two of them they both turned to leave, but he still had a hold of them and they looked at him annoyed.

They three stood there severaly seconds all, very annoyed with eachother and the very feminine man tapping his foot impatiently. "I said, kiss and make up or nobody is leaving." He said in a low voice and tilted his glasses looking back and forth between the two superstars. They both sighed loudly and at the same time muttered and apology and gave eachother air kisses on both sides of the cheek . "muah, muah. There, let's go home." Mikayla said almost mono tone. "Please." the blonde added. The choreographer let go of them and shook his head as they walked away.

They pushed the doors open and entered into the hallway, The brunette shoving Hannah slightly to get through the door first. They continued walking down the hallway in silence untill Hannah's phone buzzed. The answered and after a series of 'yups' and 'uh-huhs' followed by about two extremely whiney 'whys', she hung up and looked at Mikayla. Ofcourse she wanted to know who it was, she knew Mikayla was listening. "Francois is going to be at an appointment tomorow and he said we are going to need to practice whithout him, and he called our managers so that we don't convieniently forget." She informed her.

"So we're being left alone to dance together? That's not gonna end good." She mumbled back an answer. Hannah just rolled her eyes and slammed the button on the elevator to make it open and they both stepped in. "Does it ever?" She asked sarcastically. "Oh come on Montana, you don't think I notice how sweaty your hand is everytime we have to do that stupid,_ let's dance _song?" She remarked. "That's only because you're gripping me so tight I'm scared that you'll break my hand." Hannah spat back. "Oh really, that makes us even then because you've practically broken my foot from trying to take the lead after I've already told you that I do not follow anybody." Mikayla practically yelled.

"Well, sorry for not letting you be the man, you already act like one, bumping into me and getting a cheap feel everytime. You don't think I noticed that your hand slipped but I did and I am-" Hannah had started a rant but was interrupted when the elevator shook and there was a huge bang. It had stopped and it didn't sound good at all the way that it came to a Screeching halt.It shook and Mikayla went forward slightly, bumping into Hannah trying to instinctively grab her shoulder, but as luck would have it she grabbed somthing else. "See... you just proved a point right there." She said, half angrily and half trying not to laugh.

Mikayla's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness I seriously did not mean to grab your...er... you know, It's just the shaking and you know, I meant to support myself and then I guess it slipped and -" She started rambling but the slightly taller of the two held her hand up. "Mikayla, it's ok, I was joking." The brunette stepped back to the other side of the elevator and looked at the buttons. None of them were lit up, and the lights inside of it had started faultering.

She pulled pulled out her phone and called her manager, they said that the elevator had jammed somewhere and they were working on it. "How long will it be? A few hours?!?! Are you kidding me? Ok, fine, yeah..." She walked over to a tiny silver door to a compartment and opened it and there were emergency flashlights inside. "Found them... thanks.Kay, bye." She hung up and looked at Hannah.

"They said that the lights might go out, and it's going to get hotter and that we'll need these incase the lights go out. We're gonna be here a while. Hours, or days, I don't know... " Mikayla hadn't looked as cool as right now. She explained everything calmly and looked slightly peeved, but okay. She sighed and sat down on the floor. Hannah Raised and eyebrow and then copied her. "So?" She asked, trying to be friendly. "So?" Mikayla mimicked.

"How about we use this to do something good, I mean we just ...almost laughed together... that's a start.Now how about we talk or something because we are gonna be here for a while, and silence really is torture." Hannah tried. Mikayla eyed her and then held out her hand. Hannah looked at it confused and then realised what she wanted. She held out hers as well and they shook. "Now why don't we kiss and make up?" Mikayla said sarcastically mimicking their choreographer. Both of them laughed and Hannah fell back slightly from laughing and wasn't paying attention. Her head hit the wall and made them laugh even more.

"Geeze I think you're right I am a clutz." She said, rubbing the back of it. Mikayla nodded in agreement and Hannah pretended to pout. "Oh, that's okay, you kiss it and make it better." She mocked the poor Francois, like Mikayla had only a second ago. They continued laughing and Mikayla slapped Hannah's arm. "I swear, he thinks everyone is gay... he always tells us to hug and kiss eachother, it's always kiss and makeup or you're not leaving, Geesh I wish a kiss would solve everything like he thinks it does. "

"Well, maybe he thinks you are gay, from all the groping that you do." She replied sarcastically and The brunette turned red. "Ooh is somebody embarassed that I found out their secret?" Hannah teased. "Hey, don't act so innocent, Remember those sweaty hands, you get all nervouse when you're around me because you like me so much." She batted her eyes, jokingly. "Oh, yeah and I step on your feet because I'm too busy staring into your georgous eyes right?" She pretended to play along.

Mikayla felt a weird pang when she said that even though she didn't mean it. _Why so I want her to mean it though? _She thought to herself. For some reason this was actually fun for the two, it didn't really occur to them that they were stuck in an elevator, it was like they just made a new friend or something. "Come here." Hannah said suddenly, standing up. "I'll show you I can dance for real, I just can't around that guy he keeps correcting me and I get nervous and focus too much." She grabbed Mikaylas hands and helped her up.

They both scanned the elevator and took in the amount of space they had, it was small, but at the same time, big enough for a little crowd, just enough for two people to dance...closely. The brunetter started to step forward, but then stopped."Hold on." She said quickly, then took off her jacket and set it on the floor, Hannah hadn't even noticed untill now, how much the temperature was slowly increasing. She took off hers too, and set it ontop of Mikaylas. She put her hand up and The other girl grabbed it firmly.

"Okay, now what was the countin' thing he said to do?" She asked, slightly with a drawl, looking at Mikayla questioningly, making her heart jump a bit and then wrinkling her nose in confusion. Hannah thought the confusion was about the question she asked her but it was really why she kept feeling this thing, she couldn't quite put her hand on. She felt goosebumps as the blonde put her hand on the back of her neck after placing Mikaylas on her waist. "Like this?" She asked, trying to do part of the dance, keeping eyecontact with her partner and then glancing down at her feet, back and forth. "Y-yeah. I think that's right." She studdered, and then cleared her throat and let go to tug at her collar.

"Wow, it's gotten pretty hot in here." She breathed out. "Yeah I know, now step closer... do you have a magazine in you bag?" Hannah asked quickly. "Uh... I might why?" Mikayla raised an eyebrow. " He said we need to be so close that a magazine can't fall from in between us... so like, our stomachs and hips should touch without one right?" She asked and Mikayla nodded, suddenly feeling like her throat was going to close up. Hannah stepped back. "One sec." She said, before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and then her hand on her jeans. Mikayla copied only she had a bit more sweat than Hannah had.

"Okay, ready?" She asked and Mikayla hesitantly grabbed her had and Hannah repositioned her hand on her lowerback. "You feel this?" She asked, looking into the dark chocalate pools."This right here, is where your other hand goes, close to my butt, almost but not quite there, and I'm paying close attention incase you slip." She said jokingly. Then Looked into her eyes with some look she couldn't quite understand as she put her arm around the neck of the practically shaking brunette and brought their bodies closer.

They danced and got frusterated because there was no music so Hannah started to sing the song they were supposed to be dancing too and Mikayla practically melted on the spot. She had never heard her sing so close to her before, it was almost soothing to her ears. The dance kept getting fast and slow, switching back and forth. They almost had it perfect, they had been dancing for about an hour and a half and didn't even realise it. They had to stop a couple of times because both of them had become rather sweaty and and their hands were the sweatiest of all. The clothing that they had on, had reduced as well. Both had removed their shirts to reveal a tanktop underneath. It was wierd that they would think so alike.

After wiping their hands on their pants the dancing continued. Mikayla going crazy feeling Hannah's body moving against hers so much. The friction was driving her mad. The way that her hips would accidentally hit Hannah's a little too hard, was making her think things she never thought she would. When The blond was tired of singing she would purse her lips in concentration and made it unbearable for Mikayla too because she would stare at them, wondering what would happen if she just leaned forwarad a bit more and maybe stand on her tiptoes... maybe just maybe they would brush lips and... "Ow." Hannah let out as Mikayla muttered and apology.

"Wow, you've never stepped on _my_ foot before that's a first." She said jokingly and then they quickly went back to what they were doing. Mikayla was determined not to get distracted this time... determined not think about the way that those hips looked moving and swaying back and forth, the slightly slick feeling of the blond's tight grasp of her hand, and absolutely determined to make sure that her hand stayed where it was and wouldn't slip._ If it slipped where would it go? _She thought. _Is it possible to play dumb with yourself of all people? Oh come on concentrate... _

Not even noticing that her hand had already started to slip slowly, touching the waistband of Hannah's jeans. _I swear,if her hips hit mine like that one more time- _She was interrupted by exactly what she was thinkin she didn't want to happen. She had to hold back a moan, but instead let out wimper, she looked at Hannah who was looking down at their feet, aparently she didn't notice. She stared at her lips again, so tempted, seriously all she had to do was lean in... a few centimeters between them... Her lips were already pursed in concentrationg it wouldn't take much, just move in, and ... _Bam! _

The elevator jerked again, sending them into a wall. More like Hannah tackling Mikayla against a wall, whose hands somehow 'slipped' while being pushed and lost in thought at the same time. She let out a grunt but neither of then moved. Hannah's hand still... or maybe a little more firmly than before, on her neck. Their hands still together... only their fingers entertwined. Their hips pressed together only... Mikayla holding them in place, since her other hand rested on Hannah's butt. Their eyes locked, both breathing heavily. From the heat, frustration, the workout, and ... maybe something else.

Hannah's eyes went from Mikaylas lips to her eyes, back and forth, not even trying to cover up her obviousness. They didn't know how long they stood their untill Hannah finally said. "Oh good you broke the elevator even worse than before." Pretending to be snobby. She was about to pull away but Mikayla kept her grip firm on her. "Well, if you weren't so clumsy I wouldn't have been pinned to the wall." She didn't say it in a snobby voice though, she said it expressionless. "Oh? I'm clumsy? It had nothing to do with the fact that the elevator_ jerked _and _your_ hands slipped, making _me_ nervous." She smiled slightly. _Are we flirting? _Mikayla asked herself.

"I made you nervous? Maybe Francois was right... I think he could tell we were gay." She siad smirking, waiting to see Hannah's reaction. "When did I say I was gay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't say it, but I can tell that you have a big urge to kiss me to make up for slamming me against the wall and insulting me." Hannah stayed silent for a couple seconds and then leaned forward and whispered. "Kiss and make up?" In the sexiest fake accent she could do. She pulled back and looked at Mikayla, obviously flustered, since she was almost purple.She just nodded her head and stood up slightly straighter.

The only sound you could hear was their breathing... Hannah leaned down a bit since she was taller and made it so that the tips of their noses were touching. They waited a second, breathing in eachother's scent, closing ther eyes slowly letting themselves get lost in it. Their lips just a brush away, Mikayla couldn't take it anymore... she'd been waiting long enough. She lifted her chin slightly to connect their lips. Hannah's strawberry lipgloss mixing with Mikaylas rasberrie lipgloss. Both of them not wanting to break the kiss, moving together slowly, but had to when they needed air.

They rested their foreheads together, neither of them had opened their eyes yet, not wanting to come back from the heaven they had just felt. Both, without even thinking moved in for another one, but stopped when they felt the eleveator start to go down, apparently it had started working again... Hannah sighed and started to pull away, but Mikayla was too quick, she hadn't gotten enough yet. She hit the stop button on the panel, and swiftly in one move, made it so that she had switched their positions and Hannah was the one pinned agaist the wall, and her hands in Mikaylas hair. Mikayla's on Hannah's hips.

She crashed her mouth onto Hannah's and moaned, sounding somewhat like and animal. Making her mouth open slightly, giving Hannah an opportunity to shove her tongue into her mouth and battle with Mikaylas, eventually winning and breaking apart for air. She slowly opened her eyes and managed to breathe regularly again, and hit the button once again, making the elevator move once more, untill stopping at their destination. Mikayla picked up their things and grabbed Hannah's hand, walking out of the elevator together, Francois gasped as he saw the two... "Oh look at you two... did you finally kiss and make up?"


End file.
